The present application relates to systems for hanging or otherwise supporting articles, such as flags, signs, and the like on a post or column.
There are several methods for supporting articles, such as flags and signs in the art. For example, a simple tubular receiver may be screwed directly to the post. This, unfortunately, requires tools and damages the post to which the receiver is attached. There are other systems that do not require the supporting structure to be affixed to the post, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,666,293, 2,086,280, 2,774,562, 2,801,851, 3,064,933, 4,415,137, 4,524,542, 4,534,129, and 4,908,982, and US Pub. No. 20030132355, which are incorporated herein by reference. These, however, have several limitations, including still requiring some assembly to the post. Accordingly, there is a need for supporting system that are easily and quickly attached or attachable to a post, without the need for screws or tools.